Arceus
thumb|500px|right Introdução O Espírito Original é um espírito que veio a existir no princípio, antes de todas as coisas, quando só havia uma turbulência de caos. Esse espírito continha dentro de si o tempo e o espaço, e todas as formas de consciência humana e pokémon eram um só nesse espírito. No coração do caos, onde as coisas se tornaram uma, manifestou-se um ovo do qual nasceu Arceus, a forma física do Espírito Original, o pokémon que moldou o mundo. Dele, Dialga, Palkia e Giratina, o trio da criação, veio a ser, para governar o tempo, o espaço e o mundo reverso. Surgiram também Azelf, Mesprit e Uxie, o trio do lago, para unir o tempo e o espaço. Os três fizeram o espírito, enquanto Dialga e Palkia fizeram a matéria, formando assim o mundo. Após a formação do mundo, o Espírito Original caiu em um sono profundo e inflexível. Características Nome: The Original One, The Original Spirit | Arceus Idade: Inaplicável Gênero: Inaplicável Classificação: Espírito | Pokémon Lendário Obra: Pokémon Atributos Classe: No mínimo A/1 | No mínimo 4-A/2 | No mínimo 4-A/2 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobrenaturais, Invulnerabilidade, Voo, Telecinese, Transmutação, Manipulação Material, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação Elementar (Todos os tipos), Manipulação da Luz, Negação e Reflexão de Ataques, Negação de Resistência, Campos de Força, Ressurreição, Invisibilidade, Resistência a Telepatia, Aumento de Status, Invocação, Telepatia, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Manipulação da Gravidade, pode atacar seres incorpóreos, Golpe Fatal, Manipulação do Som, Cura, Imunidade Paradoxal, Atemporalidade, Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Manipulação Conceitual, Transcendência, Criação, Manipulação da Mente, Imortalidade (Tipos 2, 5, 8, 9, e 11), Indução e Imunidade a Efeito de Status, Manipulação da Alma e Imunidade, Onipresença, Onisciência, Incorporalidade. Dimensionalidade: Inaplicável | No mínimo 4D | No mínimo 4D Ataque: Transcendente (Precede os conceitos de tempo e espaço) | No mínimo Infinita (Em sua forma incompleta, deu uma surra em Dialga, Palkia e Giratina simultaneamente. Capaz de criar Dialga, Palkia e Giratina com placas perdidas) | No mínimo Infinita (Transcende os conceitos de tempo e espaço. Controla todos os universos, dimensões e linhas temporais de pokémon. Criou Dialga, Palkia e Giratina) Velocidade: Onipresente (Precede os conceitos de tempo e espaço. Contém todas as coisas dentro de si unidas em uma) | Ilimitada (Escalado a Dialga, Palkia e Giratina) | Ilimitada Força de Elevação: Ilimitada Defesa: Transcendente (Precede os conceitos de tempo e espaço) | No mínimo Infinita (Em sua forma incompleta, manteve-se em combate com Dialga, Palkia e Giratina simultaneamente) | No mínimo Infinita (Transcende os conceitos de tempo e espaço. Criou Dialga, Palkia e Giratina) Vigor: Ilimitado Alcance: Transcendente | Infinito Inteligência: Onisciente (criou o conceito de conhecimento encarnado em Uxie) Fraqueza(s): Nenhuma | Em sua forma incompleta, depende das placas perdidas e pode ser atacado caso estejam em falta | Nenhuma Variações: O Espírito Original | Arceus Incompleto | Arceus Completo Técnicas Notáveis *''Julgamento'': Uma série de raios de energia que são atiradas ao céu e atingem seus oponentes. *''Twister'': Arceus pode soprar uma ou duas poderosas twisters Dragon-tipo do seu rosto pelo adversário. *''Plates'': Suas placas tornam ele capaz de ataques elementais, tornando impossível ferí-lo de forma convencional. *''Parar o Tempo'': Literalmente, parar o tempo. *''Multitype'': É capaz de mudar seu tipo com base nas suas placas. *''Refresh'': Remove qualquer dano de status inibitório, como veneno, paralisia e etc. *''Perish Song'': Uma melodia que incapacita qualquer que ouvi-la (inclusive o próprio Arceus). *''Flamethrower'': Esse ataque dispara uma onda de fogo diretamente de seu rosto. *''Blizzard'': Pode causar tempestades de gelo. *''Recover'': A habilidade de regeração/cura. *''Omnipotent'': Uma série de habilidades que que permitem curar feridas, atacar alvos incorpóreos, ignorar ataques e durabilidade, e poderes premonitórios. Mitos de Sinnoh Os Mitos da Criação contém grande parte da informação a respeito de Arceus. Para mais informação, acesse a Bulbapedia. 'A História Original' 'O Início de Sinnoh segundo as Placas' 'Hiker: Mina de Oreburgh' :: If I had to explain very simply, I study how people came to be. That could explain why I happen to be in Sinnoh. In Sinnoh, there is a myth on how the world came into existence. Investigating that myth may give me insight on the emergence of people. I found something very interesting soon after arrival. You may have it, if you'd like. ::: da ao jogador uma Flame Plate :: I'm told that Plate was created at the same time as Sinnoh. The plate I found bears this inscription: :: The rightful bearer, I think, may point to the shaper of this world. Oh, by the way, I'm only interested in the words and thoughts left behind. Physical artifacts like that Plate don't interest me once I've read them. I hope we meet again somewhere. 'Hilker: Cidade de Canalave' :: Well, hello! We meet again! After we parted, I went from Oreburgh to Hearthome, Celestic, then Eterna. Yes, the town and cities surrounding the foot of Mt. Coronet. Why my fascination with Mt. Coronet, you may ask? Well, Mt. Coronet happens to be called "The origin of Sinnoh." I learned many things on my journey. Would you like to hear about them? :: The way I see it, our world began when the spirit within people was born. When that spirit came to be, there followed awareness about the world. Within that newborn spirit, time and space were intertwined as one. People and Pokémon, too, were but the same presence. As I understand it, people and Pokémon shared the spirit and awareness. They should have accepted and understood each other then. :: Because they shared the same spirit, people and Pokémon are intermingled. People took the place of Pokémon, and the opposite also held true. That interpretation could give us an idea about how our world came to be. A Pokémon is said to have shaped this world. Could that Pokémon be the physical form of the original spirit? Hmm... The spirit came to be, and from it, time and space were born... That seems to point to the legendary Dialga, the Pokémon of time, and Palkia, the Pokémon of space... And they lead back to Arceus, the Pokémon that made them arise. Isn't this interesting? Would you like to hear some more? :: Oh, there were also Plates, weren't there? One Plate read: :: Those three being I read to be the three Pokémon of the lakes. It's about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The myth describes how they gave spirit to the world, describing it. But it all starts with Arceus, the first. It is known as the Original One. :: Oh, by the way, I wrote down the words engraved on those Plates. I summarized them in a book a donated it to this library. There it is in that bookshelf. I'd be pleased if you'd read it. :: I have to say I'm glad I came out to Sinnoh. I suppose I'd be better off in search of new myths in faraway lands. It would be nice if our paths were to cross again. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Seres Supremos Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Classe A/2 Categoria:Classe A/2 Categoria:Classe A/1 Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Onipresentes Categoria:Oniscientes